


Swimmers Do It Best (But Divers Do It Better)

by Ellie_B



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Bisexual Character, Clexa, F/F, Foster Siblings, High School, Lesbian Character, Swim Team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-17 23:10:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_B/pseuds/Ellie_B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clexa au where Clarke is on her high school's swim team and Lexa is new to town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, not exactly sure where it'll take me yet but tell me what you think!

Clarke’s point of view

 _Lexa Rivers._  
_That’s the name I can’t seem to get out of my head. The name of a girl that I know nothing about, just that she’s new here and she’s undeniably the most attractive girl I’ve ever laid eyes on._

I was broken out of my daydreaming by loud pounding on my door, “Clarke Griffin if you don’t get your ass down stairs we are going to be late!”

“Yeah I’ll be down in a minute!” I shout back to my sister through the bathroom door. Well, she’s my foster sister. But still my sister nonetheless.

I make my way down the stairs to find Octavia stuffing her face with a bagel. Cute.

“Clarke I’m sorry but what the hell are you wearing? Since when does my little sis dress like a girl?” Octavia asked with her mouth completely full.

“First off, ew. Swallow your food. Secondly, I’m older than you. I’m not your little sis just because you’re taller than me. And since when am I not allowed to dress up for myself?”

“You’re saying you’re dressed like that because you want to look good for yourself? I know you better than that little sis. Who you tryna impress?”

With my best smug face I just gave a little shrug and walked out the door.

We get to school early as always. The reason that swimmers have to have morning practice is beyond me. I guess it’s not too bad, though. I mean, I love the water more than anything, and the cold water is a nice way to wake myself up.

I was the last girl left in the locker room just like every other day. As I was changing into my practice suit, I caught a glimpse of long brown curls walk into the room. I barely saw the girl’s profile but I knew right away that only one girl has that beautiful of hair and that is Lexa.

My breath caught as I realized just who in the room with me.

_Breathe Clarke, breathe. You got this. She’s just a girl. Okay, just a really attractive girl who is super intimidating but also the cutest thing I’ve ever seen. Fuck._

“Hi.” I heard from behind me.

I turned around maybe a little too fast that my head was spinning. Or maybe it was just spinning because I was standing right in front of Lexa Rivers. In just my bra and underwear if I might add.

“Hi,” I gave a weak smile as I felt the blush creep up my neck, “I’m Clarke.”

“Lexa.” The brunette smiled back. God she was trying to kill me with that smile.

I caught her eyes trail down my body and I heard a little giggle and saw her ears turn pink. That’s when I looked down and realized what I was wearing. Of course today of all days I would decide it’s a great idea to wear my custom bra that says “BOSS” on the right cup and “ASS” on the left. I have to admit that I feel super powerful when I wear it, and I needed the confidence today because I was planning on saying hi to Lux my 5th period English class I have with her. I guess things just don’t always go as planned.

“I guess you’re a boss ass bitch today, huh?” she said with her eyebrow raised and a smirk painted on her lips.

I gave a shy smile as my response as she winked and turned to go change.

_Is she on the swim team now? Dammit Clarke you had the perfect opportunity to ask, she was right there! Come on get your head out of the gutter._

“So I take it you joined the swim team?” I blurted out before I had the chance to change my mind.

I didn’t turn to look at her, but I felt her eyes burning the back of my head.

“Diving. Trust me, you don’t want to see me try to swim.”

When I was finished changing into my suit, which took much longer than usual due to conversation, I turned to reply to the Brunette.

“That’s cool, I could never do th-” I froze when I turned around. The other girl was still pulling her suit up, facing away from me. Her bare back was sun kissed and her spine protruded from her body ever so slightly. I felt myself physically gulp at the sight. My brain hadn’t registered that she turned around and was watching me ogle over her. I came to at the sound of her throat clearing.

“I-I’m sorry I don’t know wh-I’m sorry.” I stumbled across my words and turned my back so she couldn’t see the heat in my face.  
I felt a gentle hand come up to my shoulder, “We should probably get to the pool, we have two minutes before we’re late.” Lexa whispered and I shuddered with her lips so close to my ear.

She moved her hand and I frowned at the loss of contact. She was almost at the door when she turned back and winked at me before quickly pushing herself through the door.

_What just happened?_

All throughout practice I couldn’t help but peek over the bulk head that separated the lane lines from the diving well. Luckily, I don’t think Lexa noticed, but Octavia sure did.

As we walked back into the locker room, Octavia was right on my tail.

“I knew you had the hots for someone,” she smirked.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” I tried to reply calmly, but my heart was pounding against my ribcage.

“It’s Lincoln isn’t it?”

“Huh?” I asked confused.

_Oh right, Lincoln’s the only boy diver, of course she thought I was looking at him. Pull yourself together Clarke._

“Don’t play stupid with me, sis. Don’t worry I can keep a secret,” O winked at me.

I shyly laugh to myself as we enter the locker room, hoping my sister never brings that up again. I’m not ready to tell her I’m not exactly into boys.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second chapter is finally up! please let me know what you guys think, I love comments and feedback!

Lexa’s point of view

After that little incident in the locker room, I couldn’t wait to get to English class. I could tell right away that I could have a lot of fun teasing Clarke. I just hope it doesn’t backfire.

_What if she isn’t even into girls at all? I mean, she has to be. No straight girl looks at another girl the way she looked at me. Unless she just really liked my swim suit. Or maybe she just-okay stop it Lex you are psyching yourself out. Let yourself go for the girl for once. Even if her beauty is a little intimidating. You can do it._

“Hi there pretty girl,” I whispered as I snuck up behind Clarke. I loved the way she got goosebumps on the back of her neck when she heard me speak.

_Good job Lex. That came across as confident, right? Girls dig confidence._

I watched as Clarke turned around to meet my eyes. It was the first time I actually looked at her and wow. She was beautiful. She stood about 2 inches shorter than me, so I had to look down slightly to look into her piercing blue eyes. Her wavy blonde hair sat right in front of her collar bones. Her lips curved into a smile before she looked down, obviously trying to hide the fact that she was blushing big time.

The bell rang for class to start right as I was about to ask if she was going to the swim party tonight. I don’t really know anyone on the team, except for a girl named Octavia who is in Pre Cal with me. I hate that class, but she always cracks jokes in the back of the room so I guess it’s not the worst class to be in.

Speaking of Octavia, she walked right into my English class.

_Since when was she in this class?_

Then I realized that my first week here I spent most of my time focused on a certain blonde, not the actual class.

I was still standing near Clarke, but she had taken her seat already. Then Octavia came right up and sat by her in the seat I was planning on sitting in, leaving me to pick a seat further back.

Throughout the entire class I kept catching Clarke steal glances in my direction, but my eyes never caught hers. Every time I looked back at her to see if she really was looking at me, she turned back around to face the front of the class.

At the end of the period, I heard the teacher say something about a project but I couldn’t get myself to listen to the details because Clarke was twirling her hair around and I couldn’t stop staring at the blonde locks as they form around her finger.

When I let my eyes leave the blonde, I realize everyone is moving around. I look back to where Clarke was and see Octavia push her towards a boy. I’m not sure of his name but I know he is on the diving team.

I looked up at the board to see what was going on when I read the words “PARTNER PRESENTATION” in big letters.

I then see Clarke talking to the boy, and they are just close enough for me to hear their conversation.

“Hey Lincoln,” Clarke smiled awkwardly, “Um, so O sent me over here to be your partner, but I think she would be rather happy if you asked her to be your partner instead.”

_So his name’s Lincoln._

Lincoln then nods walks past Clarke to Octavia, who gives Clarke an evil glare.

I could see Octavia mouth the words “What the fuck Clarke” and Clarke flashed her million dollar smile in the girl’s direction.

“What was all that about?” I asked as I approached Clarke.

“O is convinced I’m like in love with Lincoln, so she wanted me to ask him to be my partner. But I had another person in mind, so I set her up with him.”

My heart dropped when she mentioned she had another person in mind.

“So what do you want to do our project on?” Clarke asked sitting down by me.

“Huh?” My brain didn’t process what she just asked.

“The presentation…unless you already have a partner. I didn’t mean to assume, I’m sorry-”

Before I could even think about what I was saying I blurted out, “Come over after practice.”

I could tell that she was confused by my offer, so I clarified, “We can think of a topic and get a head start? If you’d like I can take you to the haunted house tonight with the swim team after.”

“I’d love to. Give me your phone.”

Now it was my turn to be confused, but I didn’t question the girl. I handed over my phone without hesitation and she takes it and starts typing away. She then extends her arms in front of her to take a selfie and makes an adorably dorky face with her nose all scrunched up.

“There. Text me your address and I’ll meet you at your house tonight.” The beautiful blonde said as she handed me back my phone.

I looked at the picture she took and couldn’t help the “aww” that escaped my lips.

Wide eyed, I looked up to see Clarke’s cheeks turning pink as she let out a little giggle.

_This girl will be the death of me._


End file.
